Men and Mermaids
Main Article: Events Azure coast, warm rays of sun and fresh breeze. What could disturb this piece of heaven on Earth but an unbidden guest from the sea depth? A mysterious guest appeared on the beach: a very strange fellow, walks in a surface-scuba and carries a fishy suitcase. Mermaid Trident Ulrich Achenbach: I heard tales of mermaids. They say the one, who creates it, will gather more power over them. Though I am not quite sure if it is true... I know that the trident should be treated with a special glue made of fish scale and algae. *Get 3 Fish Scales from the Octopus. *Get 3 Blue Algae from the Octopus. *Assemble the Mermaid Trident. Ulrich Achenbach: What a nice thing we made! I am sure this trident could catch the interest of mermaids if they were still living among people. There are rumors mermaid kind was cursed by a witch and now they cannot live with us... Sea Treaty Butler Alfred: I revealed your findings to one medium I happen to know. He told me all these items are linked by a common destiny - they are parts of a single whole. And they all possess magic powers! Squid Eye and Jellyfish Heart can return them its power... *Get 3 Squid Eye from the Octopus. *Get 3 Jellyfish Heart from the Octopus. *Assemble the Sea Treaty. Butler Alfred: If we have the Sea Treaty on our hands we can persuade Octopus to show us the portal leading into a mysterious floating city, place where mythical mermaids still live among people. Mermaid Comb Prosper Bull: I am sure the Mayor of the Floating City is trying to make a mermaid comb and use its influence on mermaids who are demanding people leave their homes. As Martha said, the comb must be boiled down in cuttlefish ink and fish oil. She is an expert on mermaids. *Get 3 Cuttlefish Ink from the Octopus. *Get 3 Fish Oil from the Octopus. *Assemble the Mermaid Comb. Martha the Maid: I thought I will get the comb. But Prosper Bull told me the Mayor of Floating City will let us into it if we promise to give him the comb... It means I will see real mermaids! I will gladly exchange the comb for such opportunity! 'Ancient Traditions' Melissa: It seems we have come to terms with the Mayor of the Floating City, mermaids who do not like strangers and Octopus who defend their rights written in the ancient treaty. No we need to find traditional gifts mandatory for all guests of the City... *Get 25 Flower Ambrosia from the Octopus. Melissa: These are the ancient traditions of the Floating City - all guests must come bearing traditional gifts: Ambrosia and Nectar. 'Looking for Nectar' Melissa: *Get 25 Fragrant Nectar from Octopus at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Looks like all the demands are fulfilled and traditions are observed. The Floating City awaits! Luggage of Gifts Prosper Bull: Octopus will get us into the Floating City as soon as you finish packing presents for the Mayor and mermaids. Maybe we will be able to settle their conflict... *Get 3 Pearl Shine from Octopus. *Get 3 Marine Gemstones from Octopus. *Assemble the Luggage of Gifts. Martha the Maid: Is everything ready? So fast! I need to hurry up, I am dying to see mermaids! And the Floating City is very beautiful as Octopus says. Floating City Butler Alfred: Octopus has just returned from the Floating City. He made sure the Mayor kept his promise and dismissed the guards. Dragon who lives nearby the city used this chance and blocked the entrance with his enormous body! *Organize an expedition and feed the Dragon Callistus. *Explore the Floating City. (see there for further quests). Butler Alfred: The path is free! We need to tell Octopus we are ready for the journey. Reward: Lost Treasure Chest It contains: * 180 , 150 * 10 * 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * 10 * 5 , 5 * 5 , 10 , 5 , 5 , 10 * 10 Random Artifact Charges * Trophy "Little Atlantis" * 20,000 * 1,500 * 25